Never Get Caught
by xXDarkestSkiesXx
Summary: A thief moves to Bon Temps hoping to settle down and escape her past. She meets Eric Northman and tries to resist stealing the priceless antique in his office whilst stopping him from stealing her heart. summary sucks, story doesn't. R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

_**hello this is my first story in a long time! this is the prologue and the next chapter will focus on introducing the female lead, hopefully giving you a bit of her back story. after that chapet Eric shall probably make another appearance but only if you're nice! hehe..i joke i joke. constructive criticism is welcome. compliments are even more welcome!**_

**_Disclaimer: i do not own true blood and am not affiliated with it in any way, i do not own any of the true blood characters ( although i wish i did!) and i do not own the original books or the characters from those._**

_**Prologue**_

The thud of the bass line in the music sent waves of lust throughout the club. High on his throne he watched the dancers curve and stretch to the beat of the drums. He observed the dancers onlookers, he could feel the humans hearts beating faster as the adrenaline rushed through their veins. He licked his lips, hungry from the thought. His hunger was reflected by the many other vampires in the room. They all watched the humans with looks of pure blood lust washed over their faces.

Eric continued to look around the room until he saw her. His eyes could not move. She was beautiful. Her body was a divine piece of work, long legs that were emphasised by her short dress; they were toned and looked slender but not as thin as some of his female dancers. Her backside was curved and looked delicious; he had the urge to bite it. His eyes continued to wander upwards, her hips were wide but they made her waist look even smaller. He could not see her front but he prayed her breasts matched her hips and she was a true hourglass figure. Eric then noticed her hair. It was a shade he could not recognise at first until he looked closer, he realised her hair was a dark shade of purple, yet the cascading curls gave the illusion of different shades, highlights.

He smiled slowly, knowing he looked like a predator and then quickly he rose from his throne and started to prowl through the crowd, camouflaging himself until he reached her. Then slowly he descended his head and let out a long breath on her neck. She jumped and he had to contain the laughter that threatened to erupt out of him. Then he looked at her full on and he knew that if his heart still beat it would have stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hi! thanks for the reviews you have been so nice! i meant to upload this chapter yesterday however my computer behaved in an odd manner, luckily it is now fixed. this chapter gives you the background information on Kaya.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own true blood or any of the characters associated with it!**

Kaya stood in front of the mirror, she sighed. Her once elbow length chestnut coloured hair had been hacked into different lengths. This was Kaya's way of deciding what length to cut it to. _I'm going to have to cut it all off. Damn it!_ She thought bitterly. Then she picked up the scissors and started to cut. It was now just below her shoulders. Kaya knew her tamed curls would be no more and she would now be faced with a massive bush of hair sticking up in all directions every morning.

_It's worth it if it means I can get around without being recognised_. This thought brought a brief smile to Kaya's face which quickly turned into a grimace. Kaya then lifted up the bottle of hair dye. She had discovered over time that if you were running away and wanted to disguise yourself dying your hair a different colour wasn't much of a help as the police usually had pictures of you with different coloured hair. At first this had been a problem for Kaya but then she realised that the solution was simple, she would just dye her hair a bold colour no one would be expecting. This was the solution but Kaya was not happy about it and again she silently cursed however this time it was aimed at the person who had caused her to be in this situation.

_**Flashback**_

"Damn it!" she muttered. Kaya was out on her morning run and had just tripped over. Her usual grace seemed to have disappeared today but that was most likely due to her lack of sleep from the night before. Oh and what a night it had been! Kaya smiled to herself when suddenly a woman called out to her. At first she didn't notice, the woman wasn't shouting her name she was just shouting about a girl. Unfortunately the woman started running after Kaya. Instinctively Kaya increased her pace however the other woman managed to catch up with her. Kaya tried to ignore her but the woman looked familiar. The woman grabbed Kaya's hand.

"That's my necklace" the woman had said. She had been wearing a black and crème suit that had no creases in sight. Kaya had remembered that suit when she had been in the rich woman's house. Well to be more correct the woman's rich husband's house.

Kaya was a thief. She had not always been one, when she was younger her ambition was to be a singer however like most girls that dream had ended quickly. She had looked at many different careers but it wasn't until she was 19 she had realised what she wanted to be. Kaya's then boyfriend had been behaving suspiciously and Kaya suspected he was cheating on her; she had tried to prove it on numerous occasions until finally she had snapped. One night after a particularly bad fight between her and Dean, over his infidelity issues, she had broken into his house and found him with another girl. Kaya had known she could have caused a scene but decided against it, she had wanted to hurt him not embarrass him just like he had done to her.

Kaya had only taken the football to get back at him and was planning on returning it after she dumped him but the adrenaline rush she felt from taking the football and from breaking into Dean's house had been such a high. Kaya had wanted to try it again and so she had. As the years went on Kaya started to steal more expensive objects, property she could sell and gain huge sums of money from.

Kaya had been hired by a client to retrieve an item the rich woman's husband had won in an auction. This item had once belonged to her client and it was up to Kaya to return it back to him. This is what Kaya had told herself whilst she broke into the mans house. As she had grown older the thrill of thieving was still present but her conscience was now starting to appear. This is why kaya had taken to being paid ridiculous amounts by rich people for her thieving skills. Unfortunately although Kaya obeyed this new work ethic she occasionally took an item for herself as a souvenir.

That is how she had gotten herself into this mess. She looked the woman directly in the eye and adopting her best Texan accent replied "please let go of my arm, I don't know who ya'll are but I'd sure appreciate it if you would let me carry on with my run." The woman stared at her and Kaya could tell she was angry, the woman's hot temper was rolling off of her in ways that metaphorically burned Kaya. Kaya smiled at that thought, her small smirk did not go unnoticed by the woman and she leaned in close to Kaya "let's see if you're still smiling when you're locked behind bars, you little thief. You give me back my necklace now" as the woman said this she tightened her grip even more around Kaya's wrist, it felt like she was handcuffed, a feeling Kaya was not fond of.

"Alright, I'll give you back my, I mean, your necklace but I'm going to need both of my hand to do so" Kaya sighed, she had never been caught like this but she figured if she gave the necklace back she could avoid being arrested.

"How stupid do you think I am? You won't give it back, you will just run away. Turn around and I shall undo the necklace." And with that she forcefully turned Kaya around until her back was facing the woman. _Idiot! _Kaya thought, her hand was now free and as the woman concentrated on undoing the necklace Kaya elbowed her in the gut and ran.

When Kaya got back to her apartment the police were already there. _Damn it! What the hell do I do now?_ This was not an ideal situation. Stepping forward all Kaya could hear was her heart pounding loudly in her ears she knew they would never find her stash of valuables but there was still a risk, she knew it would be best to wait till there were less of them and then get her stuff and get the hell out of there.

_**End of flashback**_

And she had done just that. Kaya looked up at the mirror with her new hair. The purple curls bounced away from her scalp, even sopping wet she knew she stood out and knew she would where she was going but that was her plan, she wanted to be noticed. It was the quiet ones who always got caught, the loud people who were centre of attention never got caught, the often got questioned but in her line of work they never got caught and that's what she planned on doing, never getting caught.

* * *

**AN: guess where she's moving to? and guess which vampire she is going to meet in the next chapter? should she meet him in the next chapter or should we wait a little bit longer hmmmm..hehe....you'll just have to wait and see!**


End file.
